


Golden Threads and Tears of Fire

by palesnakedragon



Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur and Wilbur are separate entities, I really love Phoenix!tommy ok?, Mottled Wings AU., Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, This takes place when Tommy is on the tower, Tommy is sad, Wilbur is in the Void, blown up twice and deserted, clipped wings, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesnakedragon/pseuds/palesnakedragon
Summary: Tommy sighs, and takes Wilbur’s coat off. He stares at all the stains, from ash and blood, from tears and dirt. He flips the coat over and stared at the hole in the back, it had never been mended.
Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Golden Threads and Tears of Fire

Tommy sat on the cobblestone tower over Logstedshire, darkened eyes staring at the smoke rising into the sky numbly. What looks like snow(but is actually ash) floats in the air around him, illuminated by fiery wings. He was very cold, and even though his wings were made of flame and hot embers, they still didn’t warm him, because nothing could. He had been cold for a long time, it might have started after Wilbur ~~was murdered~~ died, or it might have started after ~~his best friend~~ Tubbo exiled him, but he didn’t know or care.

He fiddled with the patches on Wilbur’s coat, and thinks about everything. Maybe the coldness started when Eret betrayed them? It was no matter, Eret was nothing to him now.

Tommy sighs, and takes Wilbur’s coat off. He stares at all the stains, from ash and blood, from tears and dirt. He flips the coat over and stared at the hole in the back, it had never been mended. He fishes around in the pockets of the coat, searching for one in particular. His fingers brush over a familiar spool and pack of needles, and he pulls them out. He opens the pack and gently grabs a needle, careful to not prick himself. He threads the needles and takes a deep breath.

He sews.   
  
It’s a simple stitch, one that Wilbur taught him, and the gold clashes nicely with the dull brown of the trench coat. He pulls the needle through the fabric, and tears roll down his face, and he stills, needle poised to go back through fabric. The tears were hot, warmed with fury and a kind of sadness that only one who was grieving could feel. Tommy smiled slightly, and let fury course through his veins. Fury at Dream, fury at Phil, Technoblade, Eret, Quackity, Jack, Niki, Fundy.... and Tubbo. Fury at them for abandoning him when he needed them most. Fury at Dream for everything he’d done, encouraging Wilbur’s madness and paranoia. 

He sighed, and continued sewing, the hole was almost shut. He smiled broadly at his work, and put the coat back on, slipping his wings through the two purposeful holes in the back of it. He looked at his wings, clipped feathers staring back at him.

He makes a decision, and entwines his fingers in the invisible magic covering his wings, undetectable to all except the caster. He pulls the magic apart, and his wings fold out to their true size, going from a five foot wingspan to a twenty-two foot wingspan. People often teased him for his small wings, except for Wilbur. They joked about him not even being able to glide with them, and he snapped back so that they wouldn't know about their true size. 

He sighs for what feels like the thousandth time, and preens his wings best he can, he needs to at least be able to glide. He grimaces as feathers cascade down, and he’s glad that Phoenix feathers come back in seconds, because with the amount that fell, he wouldn’t even be able to flap them properly. The new feathers come in silver and white, making his wings look mottled. He actually kinda likes the look, because mottled Phoenix wings were a sign of death and sadness, and that was exactly what Tommy was. 

A Phoenix with mottled wings glides down to earth, and an owl with ash gray wings stand still in the void.

Wilbur watched Tommy from the void, his own wings folded on his back. He smiled, and watched his little brother with a heart full of love and regret, and silent apologies on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment maybe? It helps my motivation, and if there’s anything you wanna see with this then go ahead and ask.


End file.
